


THE Purple shirt

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Poor John, Purple Shirt of Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De ce que mettait Sherlock, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il existe une chose qui mette John dans cet état ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE Purple shirt

De tous les vêtements que portait Sherlock, John avait un problème avec sa chemise violette.  
  
Il ne savait pas si c'était la couleur qui allait si parfaitement au brun, si la teinte attirait le regard vers sa musculature fine, si c'était parce que coincé dans le pantalon, elle lui collait la peau... Dans tout cas, John avait l'irrésistible envie de la retirer, toucher son torse tandis qu'il sentirait les baisers chauds de Sherlock... Et ça le rendait dingue ! Cette chemise le narguait !  
  
Mais ce que John ne savait pas, c'était que Sherlock le faisait exprès.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette chemise violette va super bien à Sherlock, c'était la conclusion en discutant avec amie, alors j'ai décidé de rendre hommage à cette magnifique chemise !


End file.
